A Taste of Your Own Perversion!
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Another Inuyasha fic! Miroku/Sango this time! Warning: Lemon, lime and OOCness! Side story of "Proven She Loves Me More Than You!" Sango has been a victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies for far too long! Now she wants to pay him back... in her way...
1. Chapter 1

_Monster Hunter here! I will now be an author of my words from my previous Inuyasha fic. I shall now do a Miroku and Sango fic! Miroku is one hell of a pervert, despite him being a monk. He needs to be taught a lesson about perversion. And what better way for Sango to do it is to give him a taste of his own medicine! I hope this'll teach him not to flirt with other women but Sango. By the way, this is the side story to my Inuyasha/Kagome fic. Here are the details:_

**

* * *

Title: A Taste of Your Own Perversion!**

**Pairing: Miroku/Sango**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Having enough of being the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and flirt with other women, Sango devises the perfect plan for him by giving him a taste of his own medicine.**

**Warning: Lemon and Lime! There is also profane language too… If you're just too immature and sending me a flame, DON'T BOTHER READING THIS! Flames are absolutely prohibited!**

_

* * *

Without any further a due, ENJOY!_

* * *

As the blue-eyed Buddhist monk Miroku and the brown-eyed Demon Slayer Sango leave the half-demon Inuyasha and Kagome from the modern time to "torture" the steel wolf claw demon Kouga in their way, they leave to their hut home in Kaede's village where Kilala is the watchcat of it. Kilala sees Sango and purrs her there.

"There now Kilala," Sango soothed "Here's a little treat for you." She gives her a sushi treat since she also has a strong taste for rice and raw fish together _(A/N: Unusual for Sango's pet to eat those, really…)_. While Sango still looks at Kilala, Miroku does his first move by as usual grope her soft ass. Sango blushed heavily and gets frustrated.

"Touch me there and you're so dead insolent monk!" she exclaimed

Instead of heeding her warnings, he insisted by groping her butt harder. It made matters worse for Sango when he groped her breast. This made her even madder than before.

"How many times have I told you this monk? DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! And don't touch my chest as well perverted monk!" she exclaimed again. Then she gave him a hard smash with her Hiraikoutsu on the head. Miroku is now **knocked out cold**! His head has a big lump his eyes spiraled around and he's now seeing multiple Sango heads rotating around his head…

"Oops!" Sango muttered mockingly 'Just what I need,' she thought. She then faces Kilala after her "mistake". "Kilala, be my watchcat here. I got some plans for this lecherous monk…" Sango commanded. Kilala purrs softly in response as she nods.

* * *

Sango carries the K.O.-ed Miroku to their hut. Once they get inside, she carries him to their bedroom and, once there, she straps him with her slayer chains as he sits down on the floor Indian style.

Sango decides to change her clothes from her old ones to the clothes Kagome gave her. First, she got a pair of extremely revealing lingerie - a brassiere where the bottom portion of her breasts are covered and a tiny thong in which the strings are too thin and could barely be seen as well as having her womanhood covered well; however her buttocks will be shown at full. Second, she got some clothes from her time - a collared shirt with a long zipper in front and a denim mini skirt. Her new clothing will definitely turn Miroku on, despite the fact that he never seen such clothing before.

She remembered how Kagome explained the clothes of her time. It was confusing at first on how it was supposed to be worn; but with Kagome wearing these clothes, she was taught by her on how they are done. Kagome even explained to her how women of her time become seductive, flirty, teasing and sexy to their boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands. It was a good thing Kagome told Sango her stories of how her friends in her time became like that to their boyfriends and confessed to her that they did 'it' to them afterwards.

Miroku groans as he wakes up. When he is fully awake, he realizes he is bound in chains. He could not even move. "Huh?!" Miroku exclaimed "What's going on here? Sango? Did you tie me up here?" he asked as he sees the said demon slayer clad in some of Kagome's clothes of her time. "And what's with the weird clothing?"

"Miroku," Sango began "I've been a victim of your lecherousness for far too long now. THIS is what I call PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! Prepare yourself you insolent monk for a taste of your own medicine!"

'My goodness!' Miroku thought 'What have I done to Sango? She doesn't act like this!' He is now sweating extremely!

"I ask you monk," Sango said "Do you think I'm the worthy woman you want who can bear your child or children?" She asked teasingly

"Well… Uh… You see Sango…" Miroku is struggling for words as an answer for 'yes'.

"Think about it." With that she grabs Miroku by the cheeks as she kneels down for a kiss. Miroku was shocked to kiss back at first. Then, with confidence and courage, he kisses back. In their deep kiss Sango inserts her tongue into his mouth and it touches his. Miroku moans into the kiss and is now in loss of words. Miroku fights Sango's tongue with his own tongue. It is now a battle of tastes. Their combined tastes of their wet caves give it the relishing and exquisite taste they each crave for.

Minutes later they broke the kiss. Then Sango grabs the zipper of her shirt and begins to strip of it right in front of Miroku. She does this slowly until her cleavage shows only. It seems her objective is to tease him nonetheless.

"Oh Sango! You're such a tease. Did you hit your head or something?" Miroku asked

"No head trauma or a lump here, Miroku. This is all because I've been a victim of your perversion for far too long since I've joined Inuyasha's gang. And now I'm paying you back in my way," Sango explained with a seductive grin plastered in her face. Miroku's jaw drops to the floor and his eyes are widely open, examining the clothing she is now wearing. Her cleavage is now showing up. Since her skirt is so short, Miroku could fear that her butt will be exposed right in front of him; little does he know the barely seen mini g-string she is wearing underneath it?

"You like to grope my ass so much, I would like to show it full to you," Sango stated seductively as she pulls her mini skirt up to expose her butt. Miroku thinks she is wearing nothing underneath. It is a good thing Sango wears the thong underneath it.

"Like it?" Sango asked slyly as she shows her cleavage and buttocks one by one switching alternately every few seconds "Which one is better for you to grope, my chest or my ass?"

"Well… I c-c-couldn't de-d-d-de-decide…" Miroku stuttered as he is mesmerized by both Sango's cleavage and bottom with his jaws dropped onto the floor. "I… I j-just want you now, really!"

"Not yet Miroku," Sango replied "Just relax monk… You'll get your fill later…"

Then, she unzips her shirt slowly and seductively in front of Miroku. He can now see her brassiere-covered breasts. Once she fully unzips the shirt she decides not to take it off. Sango gave a finger gesture which states "no".

"Uh, uh, uh," Sango warned as she does the gesture. "You think I'll take this off that easily, monk?"

Miroku groans in displeasure and watches Sango touch her exposed chest and stomach despite her former body part covered in her bra. She moans sexily as she caresses herself. Her shoulders are nearly exposed as her shirt is not yet taken off yet. Then she walks to Miroku slowly sexily.

Once she goes near Miroku, she sits down on Miroku's lap, grabs his cheeks and kisses him as deep as any woman should. She does this slowly. She even inserts her tongue in his mouth in the same pace yet seductively in a way.

Miroku barely covers his eyes into the kiss, seeing how Sango is acting towards him. He then covers them completely. While into the kiss, Sango slowly strips herself of her shirt as she slithers the sleeves down until the whole article falls to the floor. Now she is showing her barely covered chest. She then breaks the kiss so that he can see her chest. Miroku just gaped and his jaws dropped down to the floor when looking at her fine chest. It was also Sango's first time to ever wear a bra too.

"Sango…" Miroku gaped

"Like your 'punishment'?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I really do," The monk answered "Now I really want you Sango!" he begged

"Uh, uh! There will be plenty more where that came from!" With that she stands up so that he could watch her grope herself.

"I know you like to do this to me," Sango stated seductively "See?" she asked as she raises her skirt up showing her barely-covered butt. Miroku gaped even more as he sees her fine ass. 'What a tease…' Miroku thought in displeasure. She lifts her skirt up to show her ass in front of Miroku. He just widens up his eyes even more seeing it.

Suddenly, Sango faces Miroku as she stands up and decides to slowly strip herself of her miniskirt. She first slowly reaches for her fly as she touches herself doing so. Once she reaches it, she unbuttons it slowly followed up by a slow unzipping. Miroku watches this with all his heart, knowing his perversion. He begins to drool like a dog wanting to watch a live show. Sango can feel the garment slowly falling down on her legs. Once it has fallen to the floor, she kicks it off. Now she is in her revealing lingerie. Miroku now had his jaws drop onto the floor completely and his eyes are in wide shock. "Oh my goodness… Sango…" Miroku examines her barely covered body well and begins to get heated up. He is now panting like a dog tired from walking with his master. He's gonna go nuts for this!

Next, Sango sits down on Miroku's lap again, this time to grind her butt on it. Miroku groans into the sensation of using him by her as a chair she could play on. "Oh Sango, yes…" the monk groaned. "You like to touch it Miroku. Now then, get ready," Sango commanded him. With that she grinds her soft ass harder which pressed even harder on his lap. The monk is getting turned on by this move done to him.

After 30 minutes or so, Sango stands up and faces Miroku. She then unhooks the clasp of her bra, but she tells Miroku something first in a seductive manner. "You like to see these don't you monk? I know you want to…" She giggled slyly after. "You like to touch them; now you get to see them so you'll know what they look like." Then, she slithers her shoulder straps slowly one by one. Once the straps are out of her arms, she still holds her bra as she covers her breasts with her arms. "Oh Sango, you really are a tease!" Miroku groaned in displeasure

"Get used to it monk!" Sango answered "After all, this is your punishment!" she added

Then, her bra fell down to the floor with her arms still covering her breasts. Its cups stick to her breasts, so there is no need for her to cover her breasts; until 10 minutes later which the bra peeled itself off her breasts, exposing them to Miroku. Seeing this, the monk blushed big time. Seeing his blush, Sango quickly covers them with her arms again, attempting to tease him more.

"Oh come on Sango. Let me see them. They're so beautiful…" Miroku groaned in complaint "I want you!"

"Nah, ah, ah, perverted monk!" Sango warned giving him the 'no' gesture again. Miroku just groans out in displeasure. She turns her back on him literally as she lets go of her breasts. All he could see are her back and barely covered behind; in other words, she's nearly naked. Sango faces him and gives him the tongue slip. Miroku is a bit pissed and Sango just giggled in delight. Miroku can't even get himself free from his restraints; there is no use struggling for him…

Sango had an idea. She bends her knees down without ever moving her feet. Doing that, she touches her legs as she goes back up. Once she did that, she grabs the strings and pulls them down slowly. As she pulls the strings down, her entire lingerie piece is going down with them. She feels some shivers having her g-string go down on her legs. Once it is on the floor. She kicks it off her ankles.

Now the demon slayer is totally in the nude. Her nipples hardened up and her private area is truly wet. "Oh Sango…!" Miroku gazed upon her naked body and got completely hypnotized by it. "So this is what you look like when you're… naked…" he continued, still enchanted by her figure. "Now I really want you… so bad!" he added. Sango has the body of a sexy model: she had fair skin, large breasts (though they're not that large) cleanly shaven womanhood and long seductive legs. With this body, she can finally give him **a taste of his own perversion**; she can make him submit!

"Not yet Miroku! Just watch this," Sango ordered him

She teased him long enough. It was time to give him pleasure. She does this first by lying down on the floor, her body facing her right, where the bound monk is.

"Sango, what in heaven's name are you trying to pull off here?" Miroku asked curiously. "Oh just something you've never seen me do before right before your very two eyes," Sango answered sweetly. "Kagome calls this move 'Pleasure Myself'," she added sexily. "Prepare for a taste of your own perversion, you insolent monk!" she exclaimed sarcastically

Then, Sango begins to pleasure herself by groping her own breasts, squeezing them hard like she squished a soft fruit such as a grape; she does this slowly. She moaned sexily in response. Pleasure builds up in her as her blush becomes heavy and she moans out the lecherous monk's name in bliss. She begins to moan out some random incoherent things like "Touch me Miroku!", "I love doing this to myself!", "I want you Miroku… bad!", "So good Miroku…", "I want to bear your child/children Miroku!" or even "Do this to me Miroku!".

Afterwards, she slowly explores her own body as her legs widely open to show her womanhood, her body now facing the ceiling. He sees this and begins to spray a little blood from her nose; he could feel his eyes burning up! "Watch this Miroku," Sango commanded the said monk. She inserts three fingers from her right hand into her slit and her left touches all over her body. She begins to moan loud; the harder and faster she pumps her fingers back and forth, the louder her moans are. She then moans Miroku's name in pleasure. Suddenly, her moans become even louder that they eventually turn into screams, mostly of his name. "Oh Miroku! Miroku! It feels so good! Yes! Oh yes! Yeah! I want you! So bad! SO BAD! UUH! AHH! Miroku! YEEESS!" is one thing she screamed out, even "Miroku! I want you!", "I wish you can touch me right now because I feel so lonely without you Miroku!", "I want to feel you now Miroku!", "Give me joy!","I want you in me!", "Be my pimp Miroku!", "I'm your whore!", "Fuck me now monk!" or any other random scream she could think of in any way she could think of. Her random incoherent screams turn Miroku on even further to his fullest.

Suddenly, something happened; the pressure builds up and then she screamed out Miroku's name long and loud as she made an orgasm to herself. All her honey has flown into her right hand. She shows her wet hand to Miroku and sucks on every finger including licking her palm and her backhand. She purrs slyly every time she licks her own juices off. She did all that in front of him.

Sango crawls seductively to Miroku after all the teasing she did to him. She can see in his face that he is defeated in his own game. He had a taste of his own medicine - his own perversion. For the first time in his life he has tasted utter defeat… by a woman!

"OK Sango! I **beg** of you! I really want you and release me now!" Miroku grunted out. "I knew you'll say that!" Sango answered. Miroku was confused. He now sees why she said that as he sees the key on her right hand. She found it in one of the shirt's pockets. She used the key and released Miroku from his restraints.

* * *

Once the monk has been freed, they share a passionate kiss. Their tongues lance to each other tasting each other's mouths. Their moans were suppressed by their immense lip lock. While locked into each other's lips, their arms wrapped around each other. However, Miroku is still fully-clothed and Sango is naked. She makes it fair by stripping him of his monk clothes completely. Now both are in the nude, opposing genders in their most ultimate form of their human bodies.

Then, Miroku pins Sango to the floor. "Now it's my turn Sango," Miroku declared huskily. He begins by crashing his lips into hers again. Minutes after the kiss, he kisses down to her neck, leaving hickeys. Then he reaches down to her breasts. He sucks the right one and massages the left one which gives her going to cloud nine. Miroku then switches sides, sucking her left and massaging her right. Sango's very sexy moans were his reward. "Oh Miroku! Yes! More Miroku! More! Give me more! Don't stop Miroku, please!" she begged in her moaning. It was great for Sango to touch her own body; however, it is quite better when Miroku touches it for her.

After his "breastfeeding", Miroku licks down to her stomach and then began devouring her womanhood. Sango gasped and moaned in the contact. "Ooh Miroku! It feels good!" Sango moaned softly. "Yes Miroku! Make me create some love juices! Don't let even a teeny drop go to waste! Make sure you lick ALL OF IT!" she added. Miroku just kept licking her tight opening real good. Sango's going nuts in this! Suddenly, she could not handle any more pleasure anymore…

"MIROKU! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sango screamed

As what she stated earlier, all her juices spilled into Miroku's mouth; some spilled on to his cheeks. When he pulled out he smiled.

"Wow Sango! You taste damn sweet!" Miroku complimented "Why thank you Miroku," Sango replied as she caught her breath.

Then, she rolls up and she is back in her seductive crawling position. She begins her assault by kissing and licking all over his body, giving Miroku the pleasure he needs. After all that pleasure, she begins to assault his javelin in between his legs. She first kitten-licks its tip like a lollipop as she rubs the rod up and down (back and forth) hard. Miroku groans into the very sensation she is giving him. "Uh Sango…" he groaned out. Then Sango sucks the tip like mad. As she does that, she places the long hard staff on the valley between her jugs. She uses them to compress his thing hard which makes him thrust upwards. Sango wants to give Miroku as much pleasure as he needs - or more than what he needs. Miroku then thrusts harder and faster as she sucks on the tip in the same paces. The pleasure is great but couldn't handle it all.

"SANGO! I… I'M… I'M COMING!" Miroku screamed

Sango pulls out of Miroku's member just to get her neck and chest spilled with his cum which left a wet white necklace. Sango slowly trails her finger to taste his seeds spilled on her body. She again moaned slyly as she tastes his love juice. She did this until the necklace is completely gone. "Mmmmm… Miroku, you taste so… delicious!" Sango seductively complimented. "Why thank you Sango!" Miroku replied.

Thanks to her seductive voice, Miroku makes Sango lie down with him on top. He pins her down by pinning his hands onto hers to keep her still.

"Sango… I…" Miroku began

"Go ahead Miroku. Do whatever you desire to my body. It is yours for the taking. Claim it!" Sango explained

"Are you sure? What are you?" Miroku asked

"I'm your whore for life, Miroku, your sex toy. Take me now. Just get inside me please," Sango ordered

"Just remember: you ordered me to do this. This will hurt. Are you **really** sure about this?"

"Yes Miroku. Just take me now!"

Miroku complies. He then slowly inserts his spear into her wanting sheath. Once he gets inside her, he automatically breaks her virgin barrier. She bled a lot. Sango cries and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Sango, this is your first time. And it's my first time too. I'll have to go easy on you by doing this as slow as I can," Miroku soothed the said slayer. Sango nods as her tears subsided and faded away because of his charming looks. He thrusts very slowly into her. She is still not used to it. Miroku then soothes Sango more by adding more pleasure as he fondles her breasts very slowly. A mixture and conflict of pain and pleasure came to Sango's mind as Miroku pumps into her slowly.

Nearly an hour later, Sango's pain subsided and pleasure fills her up. Miroku increases his pace from slow to steady. She retaliates by bucking her hips to meet his steady thrusts. Now both are thrusting at each other steadily. Moans filled up their hut that even Kilala can hear it. She covers her ears and sleeps peacefully. Back to the couple, they're having a great time. Sango now feels double pleasure as Miroku's hands keep cupping her breasts and his spear inside her sheath thrusting in and out steadily. Both are now in their ultimate high. Minutes later, they climaxed onto each other. Their screams are suppressed by their unstoppable lip lock and tongue dueling in which they did after climaxing.

Suddenly, Miroku lifts up Sango butt up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He then rams her against the wall. There, they thrust into each other. Sango is now being sandwiched between the wall and her love of his life. They wrap their arms around each other and she wraps her legs around his waist for better leverage and to make him go even deeper than before. They crash their lips to each other, their tongues parry onto each other as they fight to dominate one another. Their tongue duel became even more feverish as he goes faster and harder into her. Minutes later they came onto each other again, their screams suppressed by their lip lock.

After catching their breaths after their second climax and their tongue duel during that, Miroku leads Sango to the bed. They lie down. Suddenly Sango goes on top of him.

"You want to be in control slayer?" Miroku asked

"Don't you worry, I'll be gentle on you monk," Sango assured as she got an idea.

She widens her cunt with her fingers and inserts his rod in her using the other hand. Once the tip is in her she thrusts her hips down on his whole spear. Miroku tries to catch up to her but couldn't; she is now dancing so fast on top of him. He makes sure she keeps still by holding her hips so that she could thrust down to him straight. Her hands touch the sheets in which he lies down on, putting them near his sides. She kept singing the moans (and screams) of his name, such sweet sounds for him. Every thrust she does makes her breasts bounce. He couldn't let them bounce alone. His hands go up from her hips to her twin peaks making her a woman. She practically screamed upon contact as she feels double pleasure again from their first climax. "Oh Miroku! Ah! Miroku! Uhh! Aahh! Yes! The pleasure! The euphoria! Miroku!" she screamed. "Ah! Oh! Sango! SANGO!" Miroku grunted loudly. The pleasure is so immense that they could handle it all much later; they climaxed screaming each other's names.

"SANGO!" Miroku grunted out

"MIROKU, I'M YOUR WHORE!" Sango screamed in return

Miroku heard her last word.

"Really? You mean that? Are you really my whore?" Miroku asked happily

"Of course monk; I AM your whore and I'll show this beautifully sculpted body of mine only to you; no one else," Sango explained further

"You're so serious about this!"

"Yes I am! I want the final round… NOW!"

"As you wish, my lady: one last go!"

Miroku goes on top of Sango once again. He opens her legs as wide as any woman should. Then she closes her legs tight on his hips as he thrusts into her. This time he thrusts into her harder and faster than ever before. Sango kept screaming "Yes! Miroku yes! My body yearns for yours! More Miroku! Give me more!" and he happily complied as he gives her what she desires the most: him on top thrusting inside her. Now both could not even take control for each other. Miroku hits Sango's Grafenberg spot for every thrust he does as their room is filled with Miroku's viciously aggressive groans and grunts and Sango's sweet and soft moans, shrieks and screams.

"Do you love me?" Miroku asked loudly

"YES!" Sango screamed

"Do you really love me?"

"YES!"

"Now scream that you do and you're my nympho slut whore masterpiece forever as we cum on to one another! Got it?"

Both are enjoying this… until they could not hold on much longer…

"OH MIROKU, I'M COMING!"

"ME TOO SANGO! ME TOO!"

"AH! MIROKU! I LOVE YOU! I'M YOUR NYMPHO SLUT WHORE MASTERPIECE FOREVER! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MIROKU…!"

"OH SANGO! YES! I LOVE YOU TOO! NNNNNAAAARRGGGGHH! SANGO…!"

With their last incoherent scream, they came onto each other; his seeds filled her womb and her honey flown down to his rod, allowing it to go out of her easily. Now both are tired and out of breath. Miroku collapses on top of Sango and slumps down on her side. Both are panting. Sango cuddles him close.

"Mmmm… Miroku…" Sango mumbled

"Sango…" Miroku replied "Man… Sango, you really know how to unleash the pervert in me," Miroku then stated

"Why, thank you Miroku; I know you enjoyed tonight," Sango answered

Then, from their window they saw a topless Inuyasha carrying a fainted Kouga.

"It seems Inuyasha and Kagome are successful on convincing Kouga not interfere in their love life," Sango declared; then, they hear Kagome's moans from Inuyasha's house. They hear her moan Inuyasha's name constantly.

"It seems she must be 'touching herself' Sango, just like what you did in front of me earlier," Miroku assumed in a whisper

"She is," Sango whispered "She really knows how to turn a half-demon on… just like me who really knows how to turn you on monk," she added seductively "I got it from Kagome," she added

Miroku gets arousal from her seductive voice. "Really now?" Then they watch Inuyasha go back into the house without Kouga. "It seems they want more mating," Miroku assumed

"They do it more than us," Sango stated

"Yeah… But we've reached our limit," Miroku added as he closes the window near their bed. Then he faces her asking "So… do you have any plans like this for me?"

"Yeah… It'll be much more fun than what I've given to you earlier," Sango assured "The only person you can flirt with and whose body you can see topless or naked is none other than me, Sango, your whore for life."

"Well Sango, I'm beaten by you. You are the worthy woman to bear my child or children," Miroku declared

"Thank you."

"Good night, my whore Sango."

"Sweet dreams, my perverted monk Miroku."

With that they gave each other a quick kiss onto each other's lips and let sleep take over their bodies. They minded little of Inuyasha's and Kagome's moans and screams from their house. Sango cuddles closer to Miroku as she enters his embrace. Now they are united, joined as one…

**The End! FIN! Einde! Nel! Slut! Konec!**

_Sorry for the multiple "multi-lingual 'The End's"! This is the end of the story!

* * *

_

_Wow! It's finally finished! This is the first time I've made a side story from one story I've made! I should feel proud of myself doing this! Yeah! Rock on baby! 10 pages and nearly or over 5,000 words? I couldn't even think of breaking my personal record! But who the hell cares about that? As long as this side story is finished, I can now relax at last! Next week is enrollment time for me, as well as going to some provinces through plane and boat before school even starts! YAY! What a way for me to kick things off!

* * *

_

_Once again, no flames please! Just keep them to yourselves! R&R! That's all!_

_Anyways, and once again, this is Monster Hunter MR2RX7 saying "God bless you all! Safety and peace to you, readers and reviewers! I guarantee you that, if you listen to even one metal song, you shall be glorified with its true righteous power! Beware flamers; feel my wrath!"_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
